


Candlelight

by kawaiigami



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017-2018 [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiigami/pseuds/kawaiigami
Summary: Victor brings out  his old Christmas decorations for his first holiday season in St. Petersberg with Yuuri





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-canon--we're heading into Russian Christmas season.

Viktor had originally bought the electric candles because of Makkachin. 

He liked candles, and had wanted to have some around the apartment as part of his Christmas decorations, but open flames and dogs did not mix well. Which meant finding the next-best thing that wouldn’t risk injuring Makkachin (or causing a fire) and making do with that. 

When Yuuri had moved in, he’d offered to go shopping for some new decorations so they could be sure to have some they both liked. Yuuri had insisted on using what was already there, at least for his first Christmas in St. Petersberg, so the boxes were dragged out and unpacked. 

The candles needed to be dusted off a bit and have their batteries changed, but once that was done they shone as brightly as Yuuri’s smile.


End file.
